spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ace
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Ace is a dominating force with a handful of vehicles to which he’s dedicated much of his career. In combat or in competition, on land, in the air, or across the sea, the Ace is his team’s best ticket into trouble — and back out of it. Attributes: As a top vehicle specialist, the Ace favors Dexterity over all other attributes. Core Ability 'Evasive Action' You have a superbly honed survival instinct. Each time you spend 1 action die to increase your Defense, you roll 2 dice to determine how long the bonus lasts. Class Abilities 'Born to Run' You can make a vehicle dance through incoming fire. At Level 1, when your vehicle’s Acceleration and/or Turning Ratings are higher than those of an attacker’s vehicle, you may increase your vehicle’s Defense by your full Power Rating, rather than the difference between your Power Rating and that of the attacker. 'Signature Vehicles' At Level 2, you gain the Signature Gear feat for each vehicle you possess through the Favored Gear feat. 'Racing Riot' At Level 3, once per mission during the Intel Phase, you may gain 1 temporary Chase feat until the end of the current mission. At Level 7, you may use this ability up to twice per mission. 'A Good Landing' At Level 4, when a vehicle you’re driving crashes, the damage inflicted by the crash decreases by 2 points per die (minimum 1 point of damage per die). 'Ironsides I' At Level 4, the threat range of each attack targeting a vehicle you’re operating decreases by 1 (minimum 20). Further, the maximum number of dice that may be spent to activate a critical hit upon a vehicle you’re operating decreases to 3. 'Ironsides II' At Level 8, the threat range of each attack targeting a vehicle you’re operating decreases by an additional 1 (minimum 20). Further, the maximum number of dice that may be spent to activate a critical hit upon a vehicle you’re operating decreases to 2. 'Slick Moves' Your mastery of your favorite vehicles is unmatched. At Level 5, once per session, while operating a vehicle you possess through the Favored Gear feat, you may make a Maneuver check with a DC up to 50 without making a skill check. Alternately, while operating a vehicle you possess through the Favored Gear feat during a chase Conflict, you may choose the “That’s Impossible!” Strategy. At Level 9, you may use this ability up to twice per session. 'Push the Envelope' At Level 6, before Strategies are chosen during each Conflict round of a chase, you may force your opponent to choose a different Strategy than he chose during the last round. This ability may not be used if your opponent has no other option available to him. When you use this ability, you must also choose a different Strategy than you chose during the last round. 'Trademark Vehicles' At Level 7, you gain the Trademark Gear feat for each vehicle you possess through the Favored Gear feat. 'Top Gun' At Level 8, each time you make a Maneuver check while operating a vehicle you possess through the Favored Gear feat, you may roll twice, keeping the result you prefer. 'Ace of Aces' You have built a reputation for solid performance, never making a mistake when it counts. At Level 10, once per round, when making a Damage save for a vehicle you’re operating or an attack check with any vehicular weapon, you may roll twice, keeping the result you prefer. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes